she's gone
by csinyilovedannymesser
Summary: rikki is back and takes lucy. Now Danny,Lindsay, and the team have to find them before it is too late.
1. Chapter 1

She's Gone

Lindsay Messer was at home sitting on the couch with her 2 month old daughter Lucy. Danny was still on shift and even though he wouldn't be home till 10 pm and she was tired she still wanted to see him and even though her daughter couldn't talk she knew the Lucy would want to see her daddy.

_"Wow only two months old and you are already such a daddy's girl." Whispered Lindsay to her daughter. _

As she sat there on the couch, there was a sudden knock at the door that brought her out of her daydream she was having about her family. Lindsay glanced at her watch and noticed that is was only 9:30. "Maybe Danny got off early tonight. But why would he knock. Then she said to herself, well he must have forgotten his key."

Lindsay carefully got up being careful to not disturb Lucy who had fallen asleep in her, keys………Again! Before going over to the door, she sat Lucy in her bassinet. Lindsay then proceeded to open the door and much to her surprise it was not her husband. It was in fact the one person she never wanted to see. It was Rikki!

_"Oh did I disturb you and your little angel?''_

"_What do you want Rikki? Why are you here?"  
_Then before Lindsay knew it ……… she felt a blow to the face from a fist. She then fell to the ground and Rikki burst into the apartment and grabbed Lucy out of her bassinet. As Lindsay got up to get her baby back, Rikki punched her in the gut then tripped her. Lindsay watched as her baby disappeared out the door with that evil woman. When she was able to get up she ran down the stairs trying to find them but they were nowhere in sight. As Lindsay started to cry she whipped out her cell phone and dialed the all too familiar number.

_"Messer"_

_"Danny! She's gone, she took her."  
"Calm down, who's gone? Who took who?"_

_"Lucy, Rikki is back and she took our baby."_

Danny could feel the anger begin to rise inside him as he tried to comfort his wife.

"_Sweetie I'll be right there I'm gonna go get Mac and Flack we will find her ok I promise."_

With that the call was ended and Lindsay went inside her apartment to wait for her husband and just prayed that Lucy was alright and that they'd find Rikki and make sure she paid for what she had done.


	2. Chapter 2

Why Lucy

A/n: First I want to thank you all for the reviews for chapter 1. So now here is the second chapter hope y'all like it. And please remember to r/r thanks!

Nobody knew why Rikki had come back to New York. But this is the reason……..

Since Rikki left she had gotten married to James Dentzen a convicted kidnapper. But, Rikki had been through so much she chose to ignore that "flaw". The couple had been married for about 5 months when they decided they wanted to have children. It was at this time that RIkki found out that she wasn't able to have any more children. After hearing such tragic news, Rikki and James decided to move back to New York so Rikki could be closer to Ruben's grave.

The day they had returned they were driving past the nypd and Rikki saw Danny Messer walking hand in hand with Lindsay who was holding their baby girl in her free arm. As they drove Rikki could see the sun reflect on the left fingers of the couple. She couldn't believe that Danny had actually gotten married and was now the father. That is when the idea hit her like a ton of bricks.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"_Honey sense we can't adopt, I have solved our problem."_

"_How you can't have kids and like you said we can't adopt for the simple fact that I am a convicted felon._

_"OH this I know, but you see………we are going to use your kidnapping expertise to take the Messer baby. Why should Danny be happy when he is the main reason Ruben is dead. Also I don't get how that Lindsay went back to him after all that he did."_

_"Love?"  
"Yah, love but now we are going to be able to experience the happiness they have and they can feel what pain is like."_

With that the couple chose when they were going to take Lucy. Rikki began to stalk the Messer family for a few weeks and she even learned their schedules. Then the fateful day came. Danny was at work and it was just Lindsay and the baby at the apartment. As Danny left that morning Rikki hid until a time close to when Danny would return so Lindsay wouldn't be suspisious. Then she made her move as Lindsay opened the door, RIkki hit her and kicked her to the ground. As Lindsay struggled to get up,…….. Rikki took the baby and made a dash to the getaway care the James was waiting for her in. They then drove out of there as fast as they could.

_"Now everything is perfect!" said Rikki with an evil smirk spreading across her face._

_A/N so that was ch2 please R&R and I'll update soon! Thanks!_


	3. Chapter 3

Danny Messer sat in Lucy's room looking into the empty crib. He had tried to be strong this day since Lucy had been taken. He couldn't break down because Lindsay needed him to be strong for the both of them. But, now as he sat there looking down at Lucy's crib tears began to fall and they just wouldn't stop falling no matter how much he tried to fight it. As he sat there he didn't even realize that he wasn't alone until two arms wrapped firmly around him. Being in such a trance, this caused Danny to startle. But, once he realized that it was his wife Lindsay he looked into her eyes and saw the tears she had falling down.

_"Danny, why have you been holding all of your emotions in. It's our daughter it's ok to cry."_

"_I have to be strong, for you."_

_"You are strong, but even strong people cry. Don't you know it's better to express your feelings especially with someone you love rather than bottle them all up inside. Danny I miss her too but the only thing that is keeping me going is you and I have to keep thinking we will find her I know we will……. We have too."_

_"Linds, we will. We will find that psycho who took Lucy and oh believe me she will pay. That is something I most certainly guarantee."_

_"Aw Lucy I'm your new mommy. With me you will be happy. I'm much better than those other people. "_Just at that very moment as if Lucy knew this was not where she was supposed to be she let out a blood curling scream. The scream was so loud that the landlord was called up to the apartment.

BAM! BAM! BAM! _"This is the landlord now open this door NOW!"_

Rikki hesitantly went with the screaming baby to open the door.

"_What's going on here?" screamed the landlord._

"_I'm so sorry sir; my baby is a tad upset." Replied Rikki _

"_Just control that kid I don't want any complaints."_

The landlord then left and went back to his apartment to find something that surprised him displayed on the television screen.

So what do you think the landlord saw? I promise to update soon but in the mean time please R&R thanks!


	4. Chapter 4

The landlord looked at the TV to see two very familiar faces. These faces were the ones he had just seen. The thing that surprised him was what was being said by the announcer

"_The pictures you see on your screen are Lucy Messer and Rikki Sandoval. Sandoval kidnapped Ms. Messer from her home last night at approximately 9:30 last night. Sandoval is considered to be dangerous and it appears to have an accomplice. So please if you have any information about the kidnapping of Lucy Messer, please contact the NYPD immediately. Thank you from the family and friends of Lucy Messer."_

As soon as the landlord saw this he couldn't believe it. He knew that something wasn't right but he never expected something like this. He then immediately ran to his phone and dialed the number that kept being displayed across the television.

_"Taylor"_

"_Detective Taylor, this is Mark Pearson and I am the landlord of the Manhattan Premier Apartments."_

"_Yes, Mr. Pearson what can I do for you today?'_

"_That woman and baby, they are here in an apartment."_

"_Are you sure sir?"_

"_Positive, I just saw them. I knew something wasn't right."_

"_We are on our way. Thank you sir."_

"_You bet, and oh Detective please promise me one thing."_

"_Yes what is it?"_

"_Get that woman! She needs to pay for taking that poor baby."_

"_Oh we will get her and make sure she pays. You can guarantee that." _With that last word the line went dead and Mac knew of one important call that he had to make.

As Danny Messer sat on the couch, both he and he wife were grieving over their kidnapped daughter. Just then Danny's phone went off. He looked to see who it was and when he saw MAC flashed in big letters he immediately answered it.

_"Messer"_

_"Danny, we just got a call from the landlord of Manhattan Premier Apartments. He claims that he just saw Rikki and Lucy and that they are in one of his apartments. We are leaving now!"_

"_We are on our way Mac."_

"_Ok, hurry."_

"_We are halfway out the door already Mac."_

As Danny finished the phone call, Lindsay looked at her husband with a glance of hope.

"_So?"_

"_They found her; now let's go get our baby."_


	5. Chapter 5

Danny and Lindsay immediately rushed out of their apartment and headed to the address that Mac had texted Danny. As they got into the car, Danny turned on the siren and peeled out of the parking garage as fast as the car would go.

_"Danny do you really think it's Lucy. Oh I pray that this is ledgit and not some prank because if it is I am not sure what I'll do."_

"_Linds, we just have to believe that this is real and just hope that we will get our daughter today. Just stay positive Linds. I know that is easier said than done but you wanna know what keeps me going?"_

"_What babe?"_

"_You and Lucy, my girls."_

"_You know Danny, you and Lucy are what keep me going."_

"_Alright so let's think positive and think of how good it will feel to see and hold our little girl again."_

As the sirens were heard, Rikki began to panic. "_Oh no! I gotta get out of here_." Rikki immediately grabbed Lucy out of the bassinet she was in and ran out of the door as fast as she could. As she was running to the elevator she could hear shouting coming from behind her.

_"NYPD! Stop NOW!" _That was it. Rikki was caught. She had nowhere else to go and she also did not have a weapon. Rikki slowly turned around to see the all too familiar cops. Her plan was now foiled.

A/N: so what do you guys think? Please R&R and I promise to update as soon as possible.


	6. Chapter 6

"_Give me Lucy now before I blow your brains out Rikki."_

_"Danny shut up and get back let me handle this."_ Screamed Mac at the younger detective.

"Now Ms. Sandoval give me baby Messer_." _ Rikki knew there was nowhere to run so she decided she would go out swinging. "_You want her? Well I hope you have good reflexes."_ With that the baby was thrown up into the air.

"_My Baby!" _screamed a crying Lindsay Messer. Danny knew he couldn't let anything happen to his daughter so before he knew it he was running towards the baby and the little bundle landed in his arm without harm and without shedding a tear. Danny then gazed into his daughters eyes as his wife ran over to look at her baby." "_Thank goodness you caught her Danny." Said a very tearful Lindsay._

"_Mac don't let Rikki get away."_ screamed Danny as he handed Lucy to his wife and headed off with Mac and Flack.

"_Ricky if you move I will kill you. You have already caused enough trouble so hows about making it easier for everyone and just stay still." _Yelled one very ticked off Danny Messer as he reached into his back pockets and cuffed the evil women who had stolen his little bambina.

"_Ok Danny back up Flack and I will take her down to the station………."_

"_But" _said the Messer's in unison.

"_Whoa, listen you two take your daughter home and spend some time with her. I'll call you guys when we interrogate her and all though you won't be in the room, I will let you observe and hear the whole thing."_

"_Alright thanks Mac." _Said Lindsay.

"_Now let's take our baby home." Replied Danny as he grabbed Lindsay's hand. The happy and reunited family then walked out together to head home for some quality time together as the Messers._

_A/N: Ok so I know this chapter is short but just wait till the next one. Here's a little preview: You'll see how Danny and Lindsay spend some time with their daughter and also, what happens to Rikki. I promise to update soon, but in the mean time please R&R Thanks!_


	7. Chapter 7

Danny and Lindsay walked into their apartment together after leaving the crime scene; Lindsay was holding the now sleeping Lucy in her arms.

"_Hey Danny, I'm going to go put Lucy in her crib."_ With that Lindsay carried Lucy to the nursery and placed her into the crib. She then just stood there looking at her peaceful daughter. Danny came in a few minutes later and grabbed the rocking chair. He then took it over next to the crib and placed in next to his wife and sat down.

"_Hey sweeties take a seat on my lap and let's watch our baby girl until Mac calls us back to the precinct."_

"_You know what Danny?"_

"_What, Linds?"  
"That sounds absolutely perfect. With that, Lindsay sat down on her husband's lap and they just continued to stare at their baby._

Danny and Lindsay sat staring at their little girl for about 2 hours until Danny's phone began to ring.

"_Messer"_

"_Hey Danny, we are getting ready to interrogate Rikki so would you two like to head down here?"_

"_Would it be ok if we brought Lucy? I mean with all that is going on we really want to be with our daughter every waking moment."  
"Absolutely! Plus it gives me a chance to see that little goddaughter of mine."_

"_K, thanks Mac, Lindsay and I will be there in like half an hour. Do you think you can wait till we get there because we really don't want to miss this. We have to know why she took our daughter and what was going on inside that woman's head."_

"_Danny, of course!"_

About 30 minutes later, Danny, Lindsay and a sleeping Lucy were in the NYPD precinct sitting behind the two way mirror looking at the crazy woman and getting ready to hear why she did what she did.

"_Sit down NOW! Rikki. Screamed Flack._

"_Don't yell at me you cop." Danny couldn't believe that she had just disrespected an authority figure let alone a cop with such disrespect._

"_Now Rikki please tell us why you took Lucy Messer." Mac said as he tried to hold back the emotion of killing this woman for taking his goddaughter and hurting two people he was very close to._

"_Oh and it would be in your best interest not to lie to us." Added Flack._

"_Oh where to start?" asked Rikki in a very sarcastic tone._

"_I suggest the beginning." Replied Flack seriously with an undertone of 's response to that was a "whatever" look at Flack._

"_I wouldn't do that if I were you. You see me I am pretty mellow but Detective Taylor over here has been working 48 hours straight and doesn't really have the patience to take your crap. So, if I were you I would start talking." Said Flack as he and Mac both took a seat at the table to be at eye level with Rikki._

"_Why does she have to be so difficult? I mean she is going to jail why make it harder on herself?"asked Lindsay to her husband._

"_Hun I don't know. Who know how that woman's mind works. But, you know I cant help but think that maybe this is my fault."_

"_Danny I thought you were past that. Don't start that again. We don't want to relieve what happened in the past."_

"_I am over it. Bad habits are hard to kick I guess."_

"_But you do have me. You're not alone. Danny I love you."_

"_You're right I am glad I have you and I wouldn't have it any other way. You and Luce are my life. And I love you too!"_

_As they finished their conversation, they turned back to stare into the interrogation room for Rikki was well what it look like at least it looked like she was about to begin her confession. Finally!_

_Ok so what did you think? Please R&R! Preview: Rikki's confession promise to update soon!_


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Ok here it is the moment we have all been waiting for since they got Rikki, THE CONFESSION!**

_"Ok Rikki, spill now!" yelled Flack_

"_Ok, here it is. When I moved after my son died I needed a fresh start. Well you see, I met a man. He was an ex con but, I was so alone I decided to ignore that. Well after we had been dating for awhile we fell in love and we got married. After we were married for a little while, we decided that we wanted to have a baby. We tried and tried and still nothing. We finally decided to go talk to the doctor and that's when I received the heart wrenching news. I was unable to have any more children. And well as you as cops know that ex cons cannot adopt children so it seemed like all was lost. At this point we decided to move back here to New York so I could be closer to my son's grave. Well not long after we got back we were driving past the crime lab when I saw Danny and a very pregnant Lindsay walking out and I saw the glissning from the wedding bands that graced both of their left fingers. That's when the idea hit me like a ton of bricks. I began to follow the oh so happy couple. I learned everything about them. Their schedules and I even knew when the baby was born and when they would be home. The day I took the baby the baby I knew that Danny would be at work so that's when I made my move, I took her. Everything seemed perfect until I got caught. So there are you two happy that's my story, that's everything."_

As Danny and Lindsay heard the confession they couldn't believe what they were hearing. She had stalked them and planned this the whole time. How could they not of known this, they were CSI's.

"_Danny we are CSI's, how could we not have seen the signs?"_

"_Don't you dare start blaming yourself, this is not our fault. Like you said earlier it's her fault not anyone else's just her."_

Mac Taylor got up out of his seat and placed the cuffs on Rikki. After he placed them on her Flack read her, her rights and took her to lock up.

**A/n: Ok here is this chapter. What did you think? Please R&R! THANKS!!!!! Preview: Danny and Lindsay ask if they can confront Rikki.**


	9. Chapter 9

Danny and Lindsay Messer just watched the woman who had taken their baby be arrested. You would think this would solve everything. They were happen that she was going to pay but somehow they still didn't have complete closer. The couple knew what they needed to do. They needed to talk to Rikki. They would have to go talk to Mac and they just prayed that he would allow it.

Danny and Lindsay Messer now stood outside of Mac's office getting ready to go in and talk to Mac.

"_Are you ready to do this?" asked Danny to his wife._

"_Yes, lets do this. We want ………no we need to do this. Danny we need to confront her."_

"_This I do know. I just hope that Mac says yes because if he doesn't, I think I might just go crazy."_

"_Honey, I know how feel. But you know, we aren't going to accomplish anything by just standing out here talking about it, we have to go in there."_ With that Danny and Lindsay walked hand in hand into Mac's office.

"_Hey Mac, Danny and I have something important to ask you."_

"_And Mac, before we ask you, we just want you to keep an open mind." Added Danny_

"_Ok well go ahead, ask me."_

"_Mac, I…. Danny and I want to ask you if we could talk to Rikki."_

"_Oh really?" replied Mac as he sat back in his chair._

" _Mac we really need to do this. Not just for us but also for Lucy. We heard the confession but we need to talk to her face to face. You know for closure." Said Lindsay as she struggled to hold back tears._ As she talked Danny could she that his wife was holding back tears, so he gave her hand a slight squeeze. This is what also encouraged her that she had the strength to go on. Who would have thought that a little gesture such as that could change so much.

"_So, Mac, what do you say?" questioned a very nervous and anxious Danny._

_**A/N: so tell me what you think. Please R&R! Thanks! Preview: Mac's answer what do you think he'll say**_


	10. Chapter 10

_"So Mac, what do you say?" asked Danny for a second time._

As they waited for their boss to answer, Danny and Lindsay glanced at each other. Even without saying a word each one knew what the other was saying. They knew that no matter the answer they had their family back and nobody could at this point or any time in the future change that. But, still it would be nice to have that final piece of closure that they so longed for.

"_Mac?" questioned Lindsay as she looked at her husband then back to Mac._

"_You two know how much you guys, the whole family means to me. But as your boss I would have to say no." as that last word hung on, Danny and Lindsay began to hold their heads down looking towards the ground. Just then Mac began to talk again._

"_But, as your friend and Lucy's godfather, I would have to say yes!"_

"_Really?" screeched Lindsay._

"_Oh my, thank you Mac." Replied Danny._

"_Yes, I don't want this to hang over your lives forever so if this is what you need to have closure then I will let you get the closure that you need." But I have a couple of conditions."_

_Danny looked at his wife who shook her head and then he looked back at Mac. "K Mac what are your conditions."_

"_Alright you two, here are my conditions, I will be on the other side of the 2 way and finally while this is going on Lucy will be with me because she really shouldn't be in there. Do we agree?"_

"_Yes!" replied Danny and Lucy in unison._

"_Alright I'll set it up for tomorrow. Now go home, take Lucy and just spend some family time."_

"_Thanks Mac." Said Lindsay as she went up to Mac and lightly kissed him on the cheek."_

"_Yah thanks boss. Said Danny as he shook Mac's hand."_

"_No problem you two are family."_

After, the couple walked out of the office hand and hand. They went down the hall to get their daughter from Stella who was watching her. After they grabbed Lucy, they went home. They needed this time, tomorrow was going to be a big day!

**A/N: so tell me what you think. Please R&R Preview: Danny and Lindsay talk to Rikki.**


	11. Chapter 11

_"Danny, Are you ready? Mac told us to be at the precinct at 9:30. It's now 9:05. Come on Messer we can't be late._

"_Linds, I'm comin. Let me get Lucy and then we can go!"_

After packing everything up and grabbing Lucy, Danny and Lindsay drove to the NYPD. Today was the day. The day when they would finally get the closure that they needed. It just a little while they would be confronting the woman who caused so much pain in their family. They would be seeing Rikki.

Roughly five minutes later they arrived at their desired destination. Lindsay grabbed Danny out of the car seat and they rushed into the lab. Lindsay then dropped Lucy in Stella's office and went to interrogation to join her husband and Mac. As she walked in the door, the noise of the door opening caused both men to look up. Lindsay then walked over to Danny. Once together they grabbed each other's hands and look at Mac.

"_Ok, Danny, Lindsay, Rikki is right in that next room. You have as long as you need in there. Just know. I what is allowed and what isn't. You two are both great detectives so I know you won't disappoint me. Now like we discussed earlier, I will be observing but don't let that effect anything. Alright, are you two ready?"_

"_Yes" replied the couple in unison." _With that Mac opened the door and Danny and Lindsay walked into the interrogation room. They walked hand in hand over to the cold and hard steel table and sat down right across from Rikki. As they sat there, for a few minutes nothing was said. All the couple could do was just stare at the women who took their baby. As the silence continued, Lindsay was the first one to break it.

"_Rikki, I don't understand why you did this. I mean I heard your confession and all but I still don't understand why. Why my baby?"_

"_Why your baby? I'll tell you why. You know that man sitting next to you? That man who knocked you up? That man that you now call your husband?"_

"_What about Danny?"_

"_It's his fault. Ruben was supposed to be safe. He was my whole world. The one day I let him go off with someone he is gone forever. And you know at first I didn't blame Danny. I know it wasn't his fault. This was just a terrible accident."_

"_Ok, Rikki get to the point. Said Danny through clenched teeth._

"_Be patient sweetie." Replied Lindsay as she put her hand to rest on Danny's arm. "Now please if you would continue Rikki."_

_**A/N: Ok so do you want to know what happens next? Make sure you review this and tell me what you think. I promise to update soon. Thanks!!!! Preview: The rest of the conversation between Danny, Lindsay, and Rikki. **_


	12. Chapter 12

_"So if it wasn't my fault, then why?"_

"_Why, well let me see, why you should deserve to be happy when I can't be. How can you raise a child when you couldn't help my son?"_

"_Whoa Rikki, don't you dare blame my husband. Yes what happened was a terrible accident. As a mother I can understand how you much feel. But, that is still no excuse. What happened with Ruben is not Danny's fault. You yourself even said that. So you see, you really have no right to start throwing blame around. Said Lindsay as she practically screamed at Rikki._

"_Ok, whatever, I guess if I am to be totally honest, I saw you guys being a happy family and all and so ya know…………I wanted that so I took Lucy so I could be happy and you could feel pain."_

"_THAT IS MESSED UP YOU PSHYCO!!!!!"Screamed Danny._

As Danny started to become more and more upset, Rikki sat there across from the couple just smiling. She knew she had accomplished her task of getting to the Messers.

"_You might be right, but who cares I caused you pain so now you know how it feels!"_

"_I'm glad you are in here Rikki. Now you can never cause my family any more pain. Not to my husband or my daughter. You will be in prison for the rest of your life. But, before we go, I want to thank you for my closure that you have given us today. Now enjoy your life and believe we will enjoy ours."_

With that, Danny and Lindsay stood up and walked out of interrogation hand in hand. As they left, a smile crept across both of their faces. As they walked out of the room, the left Rikki, and the past behind.

**THE END!**


End file.
